Seeing Doubles
by heh-laney
Summary: Bella has a twin sister. Bella's a daddy's girl. And Rebecca aka becca is a tomboy. What happens when a certain magical face pops in? R&R please!
1. Rebecca's POV: Airplane

Okay so I've decided to start a new storieee!! Plz R&R. My original idea. Hope you likey!! And if your on this page and you don't send a review, I tree will DIE! Okay, maybe not die but ill be sad!!

Flying over vast never-ending land, I sighed and looked out of the window thinking about mom. "We ask all passengers to return to your seats and fasten your seat belts, we are about to land." Came a voice from the ceiling of the plane.

Wow. Forks Here we come. Hopefully _you _can handle us. I turned my head to find Bella still sleeping. What a surprise. I shoved her in the arm.

"Hey sleeping ugly, wake up we're almost there."

"Ughhh." Bella Yawned, " 'Becca if I'm ugly your just as revolting."

"Shut up, and look out the window." I snapped.

"Sheesh 'Becca hold your undies on", I rolled my eyes at her childish comment and gave up.

"Wow." She said more to herself than to me. "I wonder if Charlie will be able to stand being in the same house as us."

"Well he is an officer, but he'll probably go out fishing with Billy more often now."

I looked out the window again and I could spot the airport. Here we go. The plane soon smashed against the runway and jerked to a stop. We were in first class and first to get out of the plane. Bella struggled pulling her hot pink suitcases along.

"What are all these for? Shoes?" a teased pointing at her four suitcases. "Ha. Ha." She said sarcastically. I slung my black duffle bag over my shoulder and pulled my navy blue roller suitcase with me, chuckling as Bella dropped one of her bags.

"I got it." Said a soft voice just as she bent to pick it up. He was the co-pilot according to his nametag.

"Mike Newton?" I blurted out, squinting my eyes to read the name. "What are you?" I continued, "German?"

"Uhh no." He replied looking dumbfounded as to which one of us had spoken. He couldn't be co-pilot. He looked16 maybe 17 years old. "What are you? A rapist or something? Give my sister back her bag!" I questioned him again.

"Oh yes. Sorry. Here you go." He handed Bella her suitcase looking puzzled. "Are you twins? Or am I just seeing doubles?" he asked.

"What does it look like smarticus?" I snapped.

"Leave him alone Becca., he's just trying to be polite." She cooed her usual voice to lure boys in. "Ugh" I scowled and stormed off looking for a cart to carry our luggage, When I returned they were giggling.

"What are you still doing here?" I snapped at the Newton boy. "Come on Bella," I commanded grabbing her baggage and tossing it onto the cart. "We're going." She pulled out a pen and wrote her number on Mike's hand. "Dear lord, Bella." I moaned as we were in the taxi heading to Charlie's house.

"Cant you go _anywhere _without giving out your number?"

"What?" she defended "He was cool, and we'll be seeing more of him too."

"Great." I interrupted.

"He's in our school." She finished, just as the taxi pulled up to Charlie's house.

I paid the taxi and stepped out of the door in to what felt like a rock solid wall.

"Rass!" I bellowed. I was pulled into a brief hug and when I was released I stepped back to see Jacob grinning at me.

"I cant believe your back, 'Becca! Did you bring your board?"

"Always. Wow guy, you're all grown up!" and he was, tall and buff.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie bellow.

"Daddy!" here we go.

"Hey Charlie", I said letting him know I was here too.

"Hey Rebecca." He flashed a quick smile and turned to Bella.

She hugged him again and the asked " So dad, what have you been eating all these months? Take out?" He laughed and I managed to catch "Pretty much."

Jacob gave me a last hug before he left to go work in his garage. I ran up stairs and flopped on my bed, falling asleep to the sound of rain on the roof. I woke up to an annoying buzzing sound at exactly 6:30 AM. Stupid Bella set an alarm. I turned it off and rolled over, just to be shaken like crazy two seconds later. "Come on becca! We have school!"

"Yeah." I grumbled, "In 2 hours."

She threw a shirt at me. "Get off your lazy bum."

"Isabella. I will poison your food if you don't leave me alone."

"Rebeccaaaa!" she moaned.

I scowled "Oh fine!"

I got up and put on my black shirt that said, "Live Long, Die Hard" on it and a pair of jeans with my black and white Vans. I pulled my hair into a bun and hobbled down the stairs after brushing my teeth.

"Your cars here." Charlie mumbled.

"YES!" I ran outside to find my beloved black Jetta in front of the house.

I shoved the keys in the ignition and she roared to life. I sped down the road for a quick drive rolling down my windows for more thrill. Eighty, eight-five, ninety. Stoplight. I stopped next to a silver Volvo. The driver put down their window to reveal an almost magical face. This guy was hot! He smiled and revved his engine. There was no way he was challenging me. I revved mine back twice and just then the light turned green. I slammed on the gas and zoomed off down the road, him tailing behind me looking astonished, another stoplight in the distance. I came to a stop right across from him again. And his face was still in the shape of an 'o'.

"Name and number?" I teased.

He laughed, "Nice ride you got there."

"I know" Green light "Later"

"Wait. What's your name?" he asked

"Call me becca."

"Sweet, well I'm Edward. And I hope I can ride you I mean – ride in your car sometime."

I rolled my eyes and made a direct 'u' turn home to pick up Bella. Once I got her and my bag we sped off to school.


	2. Bellas POV

Okay pplz I went away and I've had writers block so bare with me! 5 reviews? Please?

Bella's POV

When we got home I was relieved to finally be with dad. As I stepped out of the taxi I remembered what had been bugging me the whole time we were on the airplane.

Jacob Black. It's hard _not _to like him. He is practically perfect! But Rebecca is the one he likes. Why can't he like me? We look _exactly _the same except that 'becca has Renee's green eyes. Mine still remain a dull boring honey brown.

Rebecca doesn't realize what she's got! Jacob is her friend but the truth is, he just loves being around her. She doesn't get it, boys don't talk to you unless their interested! **–Girls, I hear its true!! -. ** I picked up my stuff and ran to greet dad. After that I did my usual routine of going to my room and playing my mixed CD. I flopped onto my bed and waited for it to start playing. The first song that came on was practically my favorite, "Teardrops on My Guitar" I started to sing it changing the name Drew for Jake.

_Jake looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Jake talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

Chorus:

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Jake walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

Repeat Chorus

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Jake looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

I sighed and set my alarm for school tomorrow. Enough moaning! Tomorrow will be happy!

Okay so short chapter but hey! I needed time to think. Yes I do believe Bella has Multiple Personality Disorder in this one!

**Much love and lots of cookies! - Laney**


	3. New School Same Girl

Bella POV.

I woke up minutes before my alarm went off and got up to take a hot shower. After I got out I put on my pink shirt that had a heart with wings design on it and some short jeans. I slowly brushed my hair and teeth and then heard my alarm went off.

I checked to make sure Becca got up but the lazy bum was still lying down.

"Come on becca! We have school!"

"Yeah." she grumbled, "In 2 hours."

I threw a shirt at her. "Get off your lazy bum."

"Isabella. I will poison your food if you don't leave me alone."

"Rebeccaaaa!" I moaned.

She scowled "Oh fine!"

I rushed downstairs to get breakfast.

"Morning Bella."

"Morning dad."

When I had finished my cereal Rebecca came down and Charlie told her over his shoulder that her car was here. That thing was practically her life. I shrugged and then went to sit next to Charlie to watch the news, we still had time.

I heard her car roar and then screech around the corner Charlie shook his head.

"She's gonna get a ticket soon if she doesn't slow down"

"That's Becca for you."

About twenty minutes later I heard Rebecca beep her horn. I brought her bag out for her and then hoped in the car.

She looked rushed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nope."

"Come on I know something happened. What did you run over?"

"Not gunna talk about it." She skidded around the corner to head off to school. When we got there she threw her skateboard on the sidewalk and skated to the office leaving me to walk.

When I met her there she had both of our schedules in hand.

"Well we have two classes without each other. I can live with that."

She shoved the schedule in my hand and went outside to skate again.

I grunted and went outside. That's when I saw him.

He of course didn't notice me and was watching becca on her skateboard.

He walked up to her and they started talking.

Becca kept pointing between the two cars probably comparing her "baby" to his car.

I sighed and walked to my first class knowing she'd be late, as usual.


	4. Becca POV

**Thanks for the reviews guys .. This story is really starting to suck.**

"I'm telling you, your tires look like they've been wrestling with the hulk."

"They're perfectly fine." He looked nervous.

"Your loss." I said shrugging

" How about we take a quick spin in it before school starts?" I questioned.

"Umm Rebecca, school already started."

"Is that what that bell is?" I asked teasingly.

"Come on … apparently we are in our first class together."

" Mmk" I mumbled.

Edward jogged through the door and sat down. " Sorry sir. Flat tire."

"Really Mr. Cullen your car seemed perfectly fine this morning."

_Ouch. _" Uhh no sir **my **flat tire." I corrected glaring at Edward.

The teacher shifted towards me. _What a geek. _Edward chuckled.

"Oh and you must be Rebecca Swan."

"Yeah." I said looking away. _Jeez this dude hasn't even started teaching yet and he is already boring me to death._

Another soft breathless chuckle from Edward. I pushed my eyebrows together and looked at him.

"You may have a seat next to Michael."

"Mike, Mr. Banner! Call me _mike!"_

"Oh yes, indeed."

"Indeed." I waved my hands into the air.

Mr. Banner look puzzled again so I just sat down and waited for him to stop blabbing.

The bell rang and I split wondering if there was some kind of class transfer system.

See although I don't talk or seem at all like the kind of smart person I am pretty smart.

I'm not in the first set. But I am in a few classes with Bella and I don't fail all of them, so I have a B average. In fact I'm in all of them except Spanish and Math.

Just when I was heading to my next class a short cocky kid stumbled up to me.

" Your beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Will you sit with me?"

"Dude, I'm not into you ok? Give it up."

He shrugged and walked over to Bella.

I grinned and slowed down my walk to see what was happening.

"Holy crap!" I said to myself.

"What?" a voice anyone would know to be Edwards said.

"That's the dude from the airport. The co-pilot!"

Edward chuckled loudly. " They had a sweepstakes for high school kids. They could enter to have 'the chance of a lifetime' and be co-pilot. You really don't do anything but put on a badge and stare at the pilot while he does his job."

"Oh this is gunna be good." I watched as 'Mike' touched Bella on her arm.

"He's a charmer." Bella pushed his arm away and walked off.

"Oh by the way thanks for the save with Mr. Banner. He observes a lot. He really is a geek." I spun at him.

He frowned and walked quickly to our next class. I had to practically run to try and keep up with him.

We got to class and I was early. I groaned.

I sat down next to Bella when Mike stepped into class and glared at me.

I raised one of my eyebrows and he mumbled something angrily and wilted down next to some black haired chick.

"Today- our teacher started. "We will be studying plant cells."

I flipped my head back and stared at the ceiling. Very dusty.

"Becca are you going to do _anything?_"

"Nope." I said happily. She groaned. I patted her on her head. "That's what you're here for."

She fake smiled and continued with our work.

The bell rang. "Finally." I said a little too loud.

The teacher lifted her head up. "Did you not enjoy the lesson Miss Swan?"

"Of course I enjoyed it."

"Really. So what allows the cell to hold its shape?"

"That would beee … the microfilaments."

"Correct." She turned her chair towards the window and I waltzed out of the room.

"Lets see what this sh-

"Your breaking up with me to chase after her?" The black haired girl screeched pointing at Bella who avoided the whole situation and went to get break. That's my sister.

_Wow PMS situation on isle 3. _

* * *

I got a Root beer and sat down next to Edward and … his peoples. By this time everyone had settled down in the hall and now people were staring.

"What is she doing here." a girl at the table asked.

"I have a name Blondie." Some hot husky guy turned his head towards me.

"Why so serious?" I asked Edward pointing my thumb back at them.

"You'd swear they were a pack of starved vampires or something." They all looked at me and then Edward.

"Yeah. Heh-haha." Edward "laughed."

"Ok weird. Im gunna go sit by Bella."

I walked over and sat next to her staring at Edward and his group.

You could just barely tell that they were arguing. Edward shook his head and walked out of the cafeteria.

I started thinking of the main things that were running threw my head.

_Where the hell is he going? This school is so weird. Hey, I left my root beer! Ugh forget it._


	5. Im Here too

Thanks for the reviews guys I think next chapter ill be naming all the great people who are reviewing! Tell me who you think should end up with who.

Becca POV (again)

_Okay . _I thought. _Something is definitely wrong with Edward._

It was Friday and I hadn't seen him since the day he got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

When I got to the door of my first class I glanced at Edwards empty chair and sat down.

The whole day past by quickly and not a sight of Edward. _Was he sick or something? _I decided to ask Bella about it.

"Bella?"

"Mm." she grumbled. During the week she was pure energy but on Saturday mornings she stayed in bed most of the day.

"You know Edward Cullen?" I started.

"Yeah."

"Where has he been?"

"I don't know."

"Your in all of his classes you have to know."

"Look on the first day, he was all angry that he had to sit next to me and did everything to avoid me so Becca I don't know where the boy is."

And that was basically all I got from her.

Monday we both got ready as usual and drove to school. After I parked my car and locked it I took out my board and started doing some tricks. I failed to notice a certain car parked directly behind me.

My first two classes went along as usual. When I got to the cafeteria I sat down next to Angela and took a large bite out of my apple and waited for Bella to arrive. When she finally came she stopped in her tracks half way and glanced across from us, I followed her eyes. There were five people sitting at "The Cullen table". Jessica pulled her arm.

As they made their way over to the lunch line all Bella did was stare at her feet. She came out with a soda and sat next to me. Mike seemed to think she was sick but I knew it was Edward.

"Are you okay Bella? Should I take you to the nurse? Do you-

"She's fine _Michael_. So shut up." Mike stared at me and then continued with his break.

She kept glancing at them. I leaned over and whispered, "You know, Edward and I are pretty close... I could –

"No!" she loudly whispered back.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you."

Bella and I lifted our heads and said in unison. "Me?"

I looked at Edward who merely started laughing and Bella who continued asking Jessica, "Does he look mad?"

I got up and threw my apple core in the garbage, "Later guys." No reply. _I am so liked at this school. _ I told myself sarcastically.

When I got to class I sat next to Mike. Giving me a perfect view of Bella and Edward's seats.

Bella came in first and sat down sighing in relief as the rain poured down the window. She sat down took out her book and started poking at it with her pencil, avoiding everyone in the classroom.

When Edward came in I straightened in my seat. He sat down, stared at her for a while and then said, "Hello." Completely ignoring me. _You know. I'm here too._

"I'm Edward Cullen you must be Bella Swan."

Bella just sat there staring back at him. _ Say something! _

"H-how do you know my name?" I sighed and shook my head at least she didn't blurt out something too stupid.

He laughed softly. "I think everybody knows your name. I'm assuming you and Rebecca are twins – _What is WRONG with everybody? No, were Cuban immigrants planning to assonate George Bush._ – but you don't seem to act like each other at all."

"Students, I'm assuming you've found your partners by now."

I looked over at Mike and groaned. My luck.

Mmk guysshort chapter sorry I couldn't go any further but I just had a video call with lanna ( indigenousbleu ) and she kept showing me her EXTREEMLY hot cousins so I couldn't think up an ending to this chap.

Peace and lots of alannas hot cousins!,

Laney xoxoxoxo


	6. Smart Kids

**Thanks again guys . But I havnt got much reviews saying who should go out with who. So tell me guys ! Oh and btw my class schedules n stuff aren't accurate at all so sorry : ) but honestly im not even that organized. No offence to blondes intended ! … Mhm. On with the chap.**

Throughout the whole lesson I was arguing with Mike, telling him the first slide was clearly prophase. I ended up slapping him in the back off the head and sitting with my head on the table for the rest of the class. I lifted my head letting Bella and Edward entertain me. "Did you get contacts?" Bella blurted out. And I slammed my head back on the desk.

"Ow."

"Should've-

"Should've what Newton?"

We sat there for almost centuries glaring at each other.

"Nothing." He said slamming his books into his bags and stomping out of the classroom.

Just after that the bell rang so I followed totally forgetting about Edward and Bella.

I rejoiced when my teacher said we were playing dodge ball. I just prayed that Mike wouldn't be on my team, he wasn't. I grinned to myself as I ran up to the middle of the court and got a ball. I backed up keeping my eyes on Newton he had a ball too.

I pretended to look away and he fired. I put my ball in front of me forcing Mikes ball to backfire on him it was going right for him but he jumped back and let it bounce. He could have easily caught it and got me out but he wanted to get me out the other way. Bella was the first girl out, then Jessica.

By this time there were only 3 people on each team (including me and Mike) left. After a while it was me and Angela against Mike and Eric.

"I know what this means to you so its fine if I get out okay?" Angela whispered not looking away from the boys.

I grinned, "Thanks." I looked over and flashed a smile._ Shit! _A ball was hurdling towards me and Angela stepped in front catching the ball.

"Eric you're out!" yelled the coach.

The girl's team was jumping up and down in their seats.

"Come on girls!" the boys however didn't show the same excitement half of them were looking away or staring at the girls as they jumped.

"Thanks!, I beamed.

"On the count of three okay?"

Angela nodded so only I could see.

"One…" I muttered firming my grasp on the ball.

"Two." I continued.

"Thr-

There was a sudden _Whooshing _sound followed by the sound of rubber against skin.

Angela looked at me and shrugged holding the side of her face where it was clearly red.

I smiled and turned my back to Mike I heard the girls cry and swirled around releasing the ball and hitting Mike right in the nose. Mike's ball missed me by a few inches.

Angela ran up and hugged me, "You did it!"

I nodded smiling as we walked past Mike I said, "Lets eat. All this kicking-ass is getting me hungry."

We got 2 trays full of food and sat down. Bella came in fluttering her eyelashes at Edward as _they_ yes I said they sat down at the "Cullen table." The blonde girl turned towards Bella and I read her lips "Weren't you here yesterday?"

Bella shook her head, "That was my sister, Bec- Rebecca."

Rosalie (I learnt her name as Emmett the hot buff guy called her, apparently there going out.) Looked relieved.

I walked over glaring at Rosalie the whole time.

"Ahem." Bella looked up at me the smile sliding from her face.

"What Becca I'm trying to talk." I rolled my eyes.

"Can I talk to _you_ for a moment." I said looking at Edward. I stressed the "you" because Edward and her looked like they were super-glued together at the waist.

"Me?" Edward questioned squishing his face together still managing to look god-like.

"Yeah k'mere." I walked over to the cafeteria doors.

"What's up?"

"Are you hitting on my sister Edward?" I asked right away.

"It's complicated Becca. I like you and all but really I just –

"Like her more? Yeah it's happened."

He looked truly sorry.

"But there's something you're not telling me."

His face-hardened he looked like he was coming up with an answer. "Edward don't lie to me okay? I've had enough of those."

He stared at me for a moment. " One second." He walked back to the table and brought back Alice.

"Alice Becca, Becca Alice."

"Alice Rebecca has...suspicions." She looked at him unsurprised.

"I told you." She said sticking out her tongue at him.

"Becca, you know that time you sat at our table and left calling us … starved vampires?"

"Yeahh?" I said sounding like some blonde in a movie.

"Well you were… almost right."

"You were starved? What are you talking ab-

Edward shook his head.

"Vampires? Oh come on."

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me outside I backed out of the cafeteria reaching for my plate of hot food, frowning.

Once we got out side we went behind the building and Edward and Alice looked around for witnesses. Then a whoosh of air and Emmett was here.

"Come on guys you gotta share!!" Then he looked at me, "Oops"

I stood there with my head tilted and one of my eyebrows raised. "Wow."

I noticed my tongue was out and I was staring at his obvious abs. I quickly rearranged my face and they were all staring at me waiting for me to say something.

"Is that why you're all so … (I looked and Emmett) yummy?"

Alice laughed, Emmett shined and Edward frowned.

"Yup." Alice jumped clapping her hands. " I have a new best friend!"

Then Rosalie came, walking normally. "So you're saying she (I pointed at her) could easily whoop my ass?"

She realised she didn't have to pretend to be normal and ran up to me ... (at least I think she ran, id have to get used to all this running.) "Easily." She almost spat in my face.

I growled and pushed up my hoodie sleeve on my left arm **(yeah she's left – handed).  
**

"Bring it." I challenged.

Jasper came and I felt like hugging something, my brain totally melted. Then I realised what was happening.

"Would you stop that?" I turned on him.

Every one but Alice was surprised … _Hmm how does she always know EVERYTHING? _

Edward said, "You're a pretty smart kid you know."

_Ohh so that's what you can do. _He nodded. _And Alice can tell the future. _He nodded again. _And he (I_ pointed at jasper) _can make you feel all mushy inside?  
_

He laughed louder that I had heard him before. " And more." Then he looked serious like he was waiting for me to run off.

"So-, I turned to Alice smiling, "Will it rain tomorrow? Cause I have these new leather high tops and I wouldn't want them getting wet."

She beamed, "Yup it should be fine."

**Okay sooo thanks for the reviews tell me what you think ! Review! Review! Review! I'll be brave and ask for...10 ? Pretty pleaseee ?**

**Laney 3**


	7. Boy Toy?

**OKAY, guys, I haven't written on this in yearsssss, but I decided to try again, or at least have something a little fresh up. Im rusty, but w/e :P tell me how I did. Nothing TOOO spectacular, but if I get enough good feedback, I think I'll step it up about 20 notches ****If I get like 2 reviews, I don't think I'll write anymore, so if this IS goodbye, Thank you ALL subscribers and people who reviewed me, It is MUCH appreciated, and it is the only reason I decided to keep writing, this mediocre story :P  
Much Love! :D  
Laney [:**

REBECCA POV

It was about 2 weeks after I 'discovered' the _real_ Cullens, apparently, Bella had known for a few days. Alice and I were planning a party for the upcoming spring break, we came up with the idea of a kind of…Premature and less formal prom, and therefore you're supposed to come with a date. THAT was a problem because since we moved here, the whole boy thing hasn't really come up.

Everyone around me were paired up, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Mike and Jessica and _now_ Edward and Bella. Edward and Bella were indescribably …sprung, he moved, she moved, he smiled, she smiled, it was sickening, but by now in life I was already used to Bella being happier than I was.

I was just looking for DJs for our party which would obviously be held at the Cullen's Mansion…_technically_ it wasn't but…the thing is effing 4 stories… I mean REALLY? But whatever, it's all good with me, I thought of this party as a grand opening of me being here, because basically everyone in our grade was going to be there.

"DJ Tease?" I suggested blankly.

"No, sounds like a stripper." Alice stated.

"DJ Boogie?" Alice questioned.

"What are we forty? Oh here's one," I started sarcastically, "DJ Khaled! 'WE DA BESTTT!' ." I laughed and was about to continue going through the names when Alice jumped up and beamed at me.  
"OOOhhh, Yes!" she grinned.

"DJ Khaled? … You aren't serious." _I knew they were loaded but are you serious? DJ Khaled in Forks! L-O-L._

"No, no, no! Guess what I just saw!"

"Saw? What do you-"Oh_ saw, as in, the future._"Your gunna get a boy toy!" She tossed me my keys and started pulling me out the door. "Its kind of blurry so I don't know what time exactly but it's soon, GET HOME!" with a push and a smile I was outside and she had shut the door and flashed up the stairs.

With a shrug I hopped into my car and pulled out of the Cullen's drive way. Edward would give Bella a ride home. _Hell, _I thought. _Edward would ride Bella around the whole damn town if she let him._ Edward seemed nice but, so had other boys, and so far, for BOTH Bella and I we both knew boys only want one thing, in the end.

I rolled the window down even though it was chilly outside and turned up the radio on the ride home, wondering if moving here would benefit me. Already I had a friend, Alice who unlike ten out of ten of my old friends in Phoenix, she was completely drug free, she didn't feel like getting wasted or doing illegal things for a rush, and frankly she made me better. I had started to smile more in the past few weeks than I had in years.

* * *

As I pulled up to Charlie's house, which I hadn't yet called 'Home', I rolled my windows up and just as I was about to go inside to take a warm shower and think about who I was taking to the mini-prom , I heard a motor coming from around the corner, in seconds I saw Jacob pulling up. I was stunned, I was heartbroken, yet I was in love. Jacob hopped off of a brand new, completely stock 2010 Ducati. He grinned and my jaw should have fallen off.

"Jacob." I could barely breathe much less speak.

He grinned and walked straight up to me and lifted my chin up to stop me from staring at the Ducati.

"Bella?" he laughed, answering my awe.

"Jacob you _have_ to give me a ride!" I begged.

He laughed again, louder and more from the heart this time; I smiled as I looked at him and noticed his teeth were like, absolutely perfect.

"I NEVER thought I'd here you say those words." He smiled.

I 'Hmpf'ed. "On the DUCATI you perv!" I blushed. "Pleaseee?" I tilted my head down and blinked couple times, pouting.

He looked away and looked back at me, his thinking face braking as he smiled at me, "Okay fine, you have to wear a helmet though, these things a fucking FAST."

I giggled and hugged him. I expected a quick friendly hug, but he held it longer. After a second of confusion I leaned in and rested my head on his chest, trying to warm up was what I told myself, but I knew it meant more. He pulled back and grabbed my hand, leading me to the bike, my pulse quickened, and a nervous smile slid onto my face.

Jake looked back and gave a brief chuckle, "Or I could buy you a tricycle."  
I snatched the helmet and climbed onto the back wrapping my arms around him.  
-

* * *

After a _breathtaking _ride Jake dropped me back at Charlie's. He then gently lifted me off the bike and slowly took my helmet off. It was dark by now and the moon was basically the only light except for the streetlight around the corner. Jake put the helmet on the bike and pulled me towards him.

"What do you think?" he looked at me intently, still smiling.

I hesitated and then looked him in the eye, almost looking away again because his gaze was so _focused_ on me. I put a piece of hair behind my ear, not knowing what to do with my arms because we were so close. Jake's hands remained on my lower back.

I grinned, "Amazing."

As I put my arms around his neck he leaned in and kissed up my neck leaving my skin tingling warmly where his lips had just been, finally reaching my lips. Just as Jake's hands ran under my shirt, up and down my back and his lips touched mine Charlie opened the door,

"Rebecca? Is that you? What the hell are you- Oh," Charlie paused and his tone lightened. "Hello, Jacob."

Jake took one step away from me still holding my hand. I sighed.

"Hey Charlie, I'm just dropping off Becca. I'll see you later, "He squeezed my hand. He muttered "To be continued." And climbed onto his bike, just after starting it he paused. "Oh and Charlie? My dad wants you to call him, something about fishing no doubt."

"Okay Jake, See you later, keep safe." Charlie replied and turned back into the house, totally killing my night.

Jake winked and started off, "Night Becca."  
"Keep safe." I chuckled a bit, and walked inside and up to my room, realizing I just almost kissed the kid I grew up with, I mean, Jake and I discovered we couldn't lick our elbows, together. But whatever was happening, I knew I liked it, because for the rest of the night, all I could think about was Jacob Black.


End file.
